Cristal Roto
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Te corta en lo más profundo y dónde más te duele pero Ino había aprendido a vivir con cristales rotos. Oneshot ShikaIno, traducción de Broken Glass escrito por uchihaotakuhime.


**Cristal Roto.**

Las paredes frías y sombrías del sótano en el departamento de interrogación y tortura hicieron eco con el goteo constante de una fuga en las grietas. La luz de la única bombilla en el techo era cegadora, sesgando el poco color que realmente existía en la habitación y haciendo casi imposible distinguir si afuera era de noche o de día.

Había un escritorio frío de metal en el centro y una sola silla de madera frente a el, junto con dos cabezas rubias una platinada y la otra ceniza encontrándose frente a frente, la tensión era palpable en la habitación y los gritos de prisioneros en cámaras lejanas resonaron en el silencio que las rodeaba.

En todos los años que llevaba en Konoha Temari nunca se había sentido tan terriblemente fuera de lugar, Ino había ordenado gentilmente un poco de té para darle la bienvenida a lo que era esencialmente y jamás había sido tan obvio, el territorio de Ino. La fría expresión de ella le recordo cuan capaz era en su trabajo y cuan adecuada era el aura intimidante de la jefa del clan Yamanaka en el ambiente para...bueno, torturar. Estaba helada hasta los huesos.

Los ojos azul cielo y los verdosos se miraron fijamente, siempre se habían llevado bien pero de una manera estrictamente cortés, principalmente sólo porque compartían a dos de las personas más importantes en sus vidas.

-Nunca pensé que llegaríamos al punto en que tendrías que pedirme un favor- dijo Ino secamente cruzando sus brazos debajo de los senos y la gabardina de cuero negro se adaptó a sus curvas-mucho menos que estarías dispuesta a venir aquí.

-Normalmente no lo haría pero no tenemos muchas opciones por el momento ¿cierto?- respondió Temari con una sonrisa forzada.

Ino dió un suspiro cansado- Después de todo...- pasó los dedos por su largo fleco acomodándolo detrás de su oreja y cepillando los pequeños mechones que cubrían su nuca, su cabeza estaba mucho mas clara después de cortar su cabello, ahora pesaba solo con los pensamientos de miles de personas, de tantas mentes. Algunas veces se preguntaba que tan fuerte era su padre para soportar todo esto sobre si mismo o sobre cualquier otro jefe del clan antes que ella, supuso que algunos debieron volverse locos y tal vez no estaba muy lejos de ello. Apartó los ojos de la mujer frente a ella y desvío su mirada hacia los marcos en su escritorio, uno con su esposo e hijo y el roto que mostraba a su antiguo equipo y al chico con su persistente cara de aburrimiento y su usual coleta de piña, el cristal roto se extendía por el marco como una telaraña partiendose en lugares diminutos y destruyendo la imágen; Que irónico que el fragmento más largo se interpusiera entre ella y Shikamaru, recordaba haber tardado horas en recoger cada trozo, incluso recuperar algunos incrustados en su piel, la palma de su mano hormigueo dónde ese fragmento particularmente largo la había cortado, algunas gotitas de sangre todavía manchaban sus caras impresas junto con arrugas en el papel donde sus lágrimas habían mojado, justo como la foto, su amistad no había vuelto a ser la misma.

Después de un largo silencio la platinada comentó- ¿Estás segura? ¿Estabas ahí, no es cierto? cuando me hizo prometerle...

-¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió, desde que escuchaste la noticia que podrías ser su última esperanza?- la mirada de Temari era fría y su expresión amarga.

La mirada de Ino se entrecerró - ¿Estás insinuando que me importa una mierda lo que pase con él?

-Tal vez no, tal vez te importa más que eso, no lo sé - se encogió de hombros- tal vez siempre ha sido así.

-Sal de aquí con esa estupidez- dijo Ino casi burlándose - Ya hemos tenido ésta conversación.

Temari dejó escapar un suspiro –Olvídate de eso, sólo …- dijo abrazándose a sí misma -Por favor- susurró en voz baja con un inusual temblor- Si hay una cosa que tenemos en común tu y yo es cuánto no queremos perderlo.- Se levantó de la silla, dejó la taza de té suavemente sobre el escritorio y le hizo una pequeña reverencia -Gracias por tu hospitalidad- caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir se giró ligeramente hacia Ino -Sólo ven a la reunión familiar, podría ser la última.

Ino hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada llena de culpa a su regazo –Bien, llévame con él.

* * *

La caminata hacia el hospital fue tranquila, el sol del caluroso día de verano le abrasó los ojos y al llegar el familiar hedor de antiséptico y cloro, enfermedad y sangre le picó la nariz.

Ino sintió temor mientras se acercaban a esa habitación donde varios ANBU estaban de guardia y los genjutsus necesarios colocados adecuadamente, era una gran protección para el asesor del Hokage, pero a su criterio él lo merecía.

Atravesó la puerta siguiendo a Temari, Sakura la médica en jefe y Naruto ya las esperaban.

-Hokage-sama- dijo la platinada haciendo una reverencia hacia el rubio, quien hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

-Detente con eso- habló, su familiar sonrisa no la mostraban sus ojos y ella se preguntó si se veía tan cansada como él o si el azul en sus ojos estaba igual de desvanecido, él nunca regreso a ser el mismo espíritu juguetón que era de niño.

-Ino- le nombró Sakura sonriendo- me alegra que pudieras venir.

\- ¿Por qué me tomas frentona? -Ino resopló- ¿Un copo de nieve? - y le regresó la sonrisa rápidamente pues su rostro tornó serio cuando se giró y caminó hacia la cama.

El rostro de él estaba demacrado, su cabello suelto de esa habitual coleta enmarcando su rostro, acentuando mas las sombras de el, monitores de diferentes tonos y volúmenes sonaron y líneas fueron insertadas en casi cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella contuvo el aliento ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que había estudiado su rostro tan de cerca? Pero no pudo soportar verlo por mucho tiempo.

Inojin estaba sentado junto a Shikadai a un lado de la cama, ella se acercó a su hijo y pasó los dedos por su cabello, el cual era casi tan largo como el de ella en esa edad y le beso la frente, se acercó también al hijo de su antiguo compañero de equipo y cariñosamente le tomo de la barbilla –Shikadai- murmuró. Normalmente él se habría alejado con el ceño fruncido pero en su lugar logró sonreir débilmente ante su presencia.

-Viniste-dijo casi suspirando de alivio.

-Por supuesto- le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta tirando de su cola de caballo con ella – Entonces… ¿Con qué estamos tratando?- colocó las manos en sus caderas, mientras se dedicaba a observar todo caminando hacia las imágenes de los escáneres cerebrales colgados en la pared a un lado de Sakua, recolectando de su memoria restos de conocimientos médicos que tenía.

Naruto respiró hondo- Había un pergamino, con un rompecabezas- cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño al recordar los acontecimientos- Estaba limpio no había detección inicial de ninguna amenaza y en el había un acertijo. No me hizo nada porque mi estúpida cabeza no podía entender lo suficiente como para comprender siquiera que era un acertijo pero Shikamaru le echó un vistazo, por supuesto lo descubrió en unos minutos liberando algún tipo de sello, de repente él ya estaba en un estado de estupor, como si estuviera en algún tipo de genjutsu, como si hubieran bloqueado su mente; Lo trajimos directamente aquí pero cuanto más tiempo ha estado bajo este ... este hechizo, más rápido se está consumiendo, no sabemos si hay más sellos que obstaculicen nuestra capacidad para llegar a él o algo así, no podemos detectar ... nada - finalizó apretando los dientes con frustración.

Ino checó algunos de los registros de Shikamaru, observando sus análisis de sangre y signos vitales, revisando los resultados de sus pruebas de diagnóstico mientras Sakura trabajaba a lado del Nara, colgó otra bolsa de algún tipo de fluido, colocando una mano que brillaba verde para controlar su camino a través de las venas.

El rubio se paró a lado de la Yamanaka y se frotó la frente -Creemos que se dirigieron a mi asesor pensando que él tiene todos los planes maestros para el desarrollo de Konoha, no al hokage, no lo suficiente como para comenzar de inmediato otra guerra mundial sino lo suficiente como para provocar algo.

-Algunas personas rechazan el hecho de que Konoha se expanda y modernice, especialmente ahora que tenemos muchos de los shinobi que fueron la fuerza impulsora detrás de la victoria de la última guerra- continuó Temari -Gaara también ha tenido problemas con algunos de los ciudadanos del país del viento.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza -Tenían algo de razón, Shikamaru es responsable de la concepción de muchas de las estrategias detrás de nuestros logros, es el cerebro de la mayoría, si no de todos nuestros éxitos y no podemos excluir el hecho de que el enemigo o enemigos pueda obtener información vital o secreta pero no tenemos forma de averiguarlo.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- habló de nuevo la platinada devolviendo la pila de registros a Sakura, quien la colocó en su archivo.

-Trazamos el contenido, los orígenes de la tinta y el material del rollo, así como los orígenes de la caligrafía que componen el sello- los labios de Naruto se pusieron seriamente en línea recta -Sai está en eso ahora, al igual que Sasuke pero hasta ahora no tenemos nada.

Ino frunció los labios -Entonces... ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Como viste en sus escáneres cerebrales, no se ha detectatado ningún tipo de actividad eléctrica, mi chakra tampoco está detectando ninguna materia funcional, su cuerpo y órganos pueden continuar funcionando a través del uso de estos ventiladores y otras máquinas, pero médicamente...está muerto, muerte cerebral- explicó Sakura a la habitación.

Shikadai no pudo evitar suspirar fuertemente.

\- Sin embargo - continuó suavemente girandose hacia Ino -No hay forma de que lo sepamos con seguridad a menos que lo intentes.

.-¿Quieres que vaya a su mente? ¿Por qué no mejor tratar de sentir quién lo hizo? Pasando por la mente de cada shinobi y civil en todo el mundo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza -Eso llevará algún tiempo y no podemos estar seguros de que Shikamaru lo tiene, además provocaría aún más resentimiento; La gente querrá saber por qué estás tratando de meterte en la cabeza de las personas sin su consentimiento.

La platinada frunció el ceño intercambiando una mirada vacilante primero con Sakura y luego con Naruto, incapaz de evitar comenzar a caminar -Si el culpable fue tan inteligente, ¿cómo podrían olvidar que el jefe del clan de las mejores técnicas mentales vivía en la misma aldea? Los clanes Yamanaka y Nara han estado estrechamente relacionados desde el principio de los tiempos- Ella frunció el ceño- ¿No habrían considerado ya el hecho de que trataría de revertir esto?

-Tal vez pensaron que ya tendrían la información que querían antes de que incluso lo intentaras- suspiró Naruto- Tal vez subestimaron lo luchador que es o qué tan buena es nuestra atención médica.

-Bueno... ¿y si es una trampa?.

-En todo caso sería más fácil entrar y salir para tí de lo que lo fue para Shikamaru- mencionó la pelirrosa.

-Si no lo haces por mí o por él...hazlo por Shikadai- dijo la de la Arena suavemente.

-Shikadai solo tiene 16 años- continuó Sakura.

-¿Cuántos años crees que teníamos cuando nuestros propios padres murieron en la guerra?- espetó Ino, deteniendo sus movimientos abruptamente con sus manos apretadas en puños y un par de ojos de hermosos colores la miraban por la habitación, la mayoría de ellos llenos de su propio dolor.

Ella podía sentir el ceño fruncido en su rostro, tal vez por eso estaba teniendo tantas arrugas.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en una vieja tan amargada? cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se calmó -Lo siento.

\- Ino-ba...-suplicó Shikadai.

Y sus ojos identicos a los de su madre atravesaron su corazón.

Ella dio un suspiro estremecedor tocando su frente y frotándola suavemente-Bien, Inojin y Shikadai ustedes dos pueden quedarse, cuiden de mi cuerpo, todos los demás salgan.

-¿Eh? Pero necesito controlar ...- protestó Sakura.

-¡Fuera!- ordenó Ino con una mirada fulminante -Incluso tú Naruto.

Él asintió, girándose para colocar una mano en la espalda de Sakura guiandolas a ella y Temari hacía la salida.

-Si necesitan algo presionen el botón para pedir ayuda, Inojin-kun, Shikadai-kun- llamó Sakura a los jóvenes adolescentes en la habitación quienes se las arreglaron para asentir antes de que la puerta se cerrara en su cara.

-Kaa-san-la miró Inojin preocupado mientras se acercaba a ellos una vez más y se levantó rápidamente ofeciendole su silla.

-No es nada, Inojin- dijo calmada pero con una sonrisa burlona mientras se hundía en la silla -Nada que tu madre no pueda manejar; este es un jutsu mental complicado y... ¿Quién crees que es la persona más adecuada para lidiar con complicados jutsus mentales?- preguntó con una ceja levantada, disponiéndose mientras se giraba para mirar a Shikamaru en la cama.

Shikadai ladeó la cabeza -¿Cómo sabemos que no te quedarás atrapada también?.

Ino sonrió suavemente -No lo sabemos- con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, suspiró calmada, cerró los ojos, concentró toda la fuerza de su chakra en su mente y lo canalizó a través de sus brazos -¡Shintensin no jutsu!- su cuerpo se derrumbó e Inojin y Shikadai se apresuraron a sostenerla entre ambos.

* * *

Al principio parecía que no había pasado nada, no había nada que ver cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que estaba flotando en ese espacio vacío, no había sonido ni color, un poco misterioso y desconocido algo más parecido a los cadáveres que había autopsiado y tragó saliva, demasiado como esos cadáveres... pero trató de sacudirse esa posibilidad y siguió adelante, buscando más profundamente.

"La mente es casi imposible de describir" pensó distraídamente mientras su propio subconsciente profundizaba más en su antiguo compañero de equipo por algo reconocible.

Chouji siempre fue reconfortante, cálido como un gran abrazo o esa sensación después de comer en exceso todas tus comidas favoritas. Sai era refrescante, un blanco apacible como una prometedora sábana o una capa de nieve fresca en los campos de invierno, un alivio al a veces constante ruido mental que conllevaban sus responsabilidades pues los delincuentes y las víctimas, con la oscuridad y a veces incluso el horror psicótico o la agonía que encontró la hacían querer bañarse en cloro.

Shikamaru siempre había sido complejo, como el interior de un reloj lento que hace tictac o una matriz de espacio informático, difícil de entender y sin embargo, tan reconfortante como Chouji. Y este espacio en blanco no lo era.

Estudió su entorno y usó su conocimiento médico para evaluar la gravedad de su condición, parecía que el jutsu había borrado gran parte de sus reflejos generales; No había conexiones ni sinapsis con los otros órganos, lo que coincidía con el diagnóstico de Sakura.

Ino investigó más y más, llegando a la conclusión de que incluso su instinto había desaparecido y no tenía ningún pensamiento consciente mientras maniobraba las profundidades del cerebro de Shikamaru evitó las trampas mentales y abrió las cerraduras que el jutsu había colocado.

Era como uno de los videojuegos de Inojin con niveles y cada uno más difícil que el anterior hasta llegar al jefe final.

Su padre solía ponerla a resolver acertijos tanto mentales como físicos y lo odiaba, solo los completaba si él le daba algún tipo de recompensa como dinero extra, la promesa de un regalo o su última obsesión, en aquel entonces nunca vio el punto de ello, solo rodaba los ojos cuando él decía que era para entrenar. Ahora a través de años de experiencia se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era su entrenamiento, no estaba segura de qué hubiera pasado exactamente si hubiera fallado en alguna parte de esto, pero no quería averiguarlo.

Después de bastante tiempo llegó a la última parte de la mente, una que permanecía vacía para todos los pacientes muertos en los que se había encontrado, a extensión del blanco se derritió en un degradado gris hasta convertirse en un vacío de negro, donde encontró una puerta detrás de ella, podía sentir lo que parecía un pulso que se desvanecía o la luz moribunda de una vela en la distancia que encendió un destello de esperanza dentro de ella. Extendió la mano para tomar el mango, cautelosa ante cualquier otra trampa, lentamente y después de una serie de clics y giros, la puerta se abrió dejandola entrar.

Respiró profundamente y entró.

Pudo distinguir una forma familiar frente a lo que parecía una gran pantalla de cine, cuando Ino miró más de cerca parecía estar reproduciendo eventos de la vida de Shikamaru, cosas como recuerdos olvidados. Fue como ver una película, en ese momento Shikamaru parecía tener unos tres años, tambaleándose con las piernas inestables hacia su madre quien lo llamaba con los brazos extendidos.

Pasó saliva. ¿Cómo es que podía sentir latir tanto su corazón en ese mundo?

Después de tomar otra profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios caminó firmemente hacia él y la cabeza de Shikamaru se alzó sorprendida y confundida al verla.

-¿Ino?

-¡Maldito idiota!- su sien palpitaba molesta mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido -Típico, debí suponer que estarías por ahí holgazaneando ¿Intentaras salir de aquí al menos?

-Es imposible- frunció el entrecejo y sus cejas se inclinaron hacia abajo -Creo que cuanto más tiempo estoy aquí más mi subconsciente o mi alma o lo que sea se desconecta de mi cuerpo físico, estos tipos realmente querían que me fuera de la manera más sutil posible.

-Todos saben la clase de genio que eres, por supuesto que querían quitárselo a Naruto, tal vez no sería tan exitoso sin tí.

El moreno se encogió de hombros-Cuanto más resolvía los acertijos, más me encerraba pero cuando me giraba no había ningún otro lugar a donde ir, supongo que ahora estoy en los recovecos más profundos de mi subconsciente.

-Tu mente inconsciente- corrigió Ino -Tu mente consciente y subconsciente no están funcionando, se refleja en tus escáneres cerebrales.

Él reflexionó un momento sobre esas palabras -Creo que estoy atrapado aquí para siempre, literalmente en mi propia mente, viendo mi vida pasar una y otra vez- pausó - ¿Estoy muerto?

Ella abrió la boca para responder "Sí", porque en algún lugar en lo profundo de su cabeza la voz de Sakura repetía "Médicamente, él está muerto" una y otra vez, pero su rostro se suavizó y en cambio respondió -Todavía no- y en voz baja continúo- No, si puedo evitarlo

Se acercó un poco más a él para sentarse a su lado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y las acercó a su pecho colocando su barbilla encima.

¿Cuántas veces habían hecho esto en los pastos de Konoha mirando el cielo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sintió en su piel sus vellos erizarse con su cercanía? ¿Qué escuchó esa voz ronca? Los años habían pasado volando pero su tiempo separados había sido largo.

Ambos giraron para mirarse el uno al otro por un momento, sin poder descifrar la mirada contraria.

El Nara tenía arrugas en la piel, una sombra más áspera en las mejillas y una barba en el mentón más gruesa de lo que ella recordaba, sin embargo lucía mucho más saludable de lo que reflejaba su cuerpo físico, se parecía mucho más a su padre "Todavía guapo" pensó, con la cara roja por el largo período de contacto visual. Ella bajó primero la vista y él seguía mirándola con una expresión escéptica en su rostro.

-Esto no es genjutsu, ¿verdad? ¿Estoy soñando?

-No lo estás- suspiró -Estoy aquí Shikamaru.

Su respuesta pareció satisfacerlo y se giró hacia la pantalla otra vez, levantando una rodilla e inclinándose hacia adelante sobre un codo.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.

Ino se estremeció -Sí, ha pasado un tiempo.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?

Sintió con dolor su corazón estrujarse cuando se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando -He estado ocupada.

Él gruñó.

* * *

En el mundo físico el cuerpo de Ino comenzó a toser.

-Shikadai, ella está sangrando- Las yemas de los dedos de Inojin se mancharon de rojo al tocar la nariz de su madre. El día ya había pasado a la media noche mientras esperaban, además de una frecuencia respiratoria más lenta y no responder a los estímulos externos la mayoría de las veces ella no había mostrado signos de deterioro.

Shikadai se acomodó mejor para soportar el peso de Ino y controlar su pulso al mismo tiempo -Es un poco rápido, pero estable.

De repente Ino se atragantó y escupió sangre, Inojin alarmado saltó tratando de inclinar la cabeza de la rubia hacia adelante-¡Kaa-san!

El cuerpo de Ino comenzó a convulsionarse, sacudiéndose, tensandose y poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Voy! ¡Voy a ayudar!- el Yamanaka levantó sus manos hacia adelante realizando el sello distintivo de su clan.

-¡Detente, idiota!- el joven Nara lo agarró por la muñeca y tiró de él para que volviera a sentarse, tratando de sujetar a Ino cuyo cuerpo comenzaba a tranquilizarse -¡Ni siquiera lo has perfeccionado todavía! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que ayudarás si tu madre no puede?!

Inojin se dejó caer en la silla, envolviendo su brazo débilmente alrededor de su madre-Al menos dile a Sakura-ba-san- murmuró.

Shikadai presionó el botón y Sakura entró corriendo frenéticamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- sus ojos expertos exploraron a su amiga rápidamente notando la sangre que había derramado y el ligero temblor que quedó en las yemas de los dedos de Ino.

La Uchiha presionó suavemente sus manos en la frente de Ino por un momento antes de suspirar de alivio -Ella está bien, está bien- volteando hacia la puerta con caras curiosas asomándose, gritó -¡Traigan una cama para Ino! La colocaremos aquí donde podamos vigilarlos juntos.

Se apresuró camino a uno de las gavetas y sacó un paquete de electrodos, luego regresó con Ino comenzando a quitarle la chaqueta y colocando los cables debajo de su ropa sobre su piel -También necesitamos controlar su corazón, chicos ayuden a ponerla en la cama.

Se quitaron del camino cuando la nueva cama rodó hacia ellos.

* * *

-Cielos...- Ino suspiró mientras miraba la escena desde el interior de su subconsciente -Los estamos haciendo llorar.

Shikamaru rió entre dientes -Se enojarían si dijeras que lloraron.

Lo que ocasionó que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco -Los niños pueden llorar si quieren.

Y él puso su semblante serio de nuevo -Están creciendo bastante bien ¿no?

-Hmm- resopló ella de acuerdo -Parece que quien tenga algún tipo de interacción con el sello o el jutsu que usaron en tí tiene el mismo desgaste acelerado.

-Así que cuanto más tiempo estés aquí, también te desvanecerá -estudió su perfil mientras ella continuaba viendo escenas en el mundo real, no pareció escucharlo o ignoró ese comentario, pero había un toque de orgullo en su sonrisa al ver las manos de Inojin brillando verde mientras él ayudaba a Sakura.

-Gracias por hacer esto, Ino- dijo el moreno en voz baja después de algún tiempo, ella había desviado su atención hacia la demostración de su vida en la pantalla grande -Entiendo si te costó...

Siguieron sentados en silencio, preguntándose si la tensión entre ellos era más por arrepentimiento o ambos trataban de reprimir la emoción que amenazaba con estallar.

-Me dijiste que nunca usara mi jutsu en ti ¿Recuerdas? Me lo gritaste- finalmente respondió ella en voz baja, recordando lo herida que estuvo porque él realmente le había levantado la voz.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño -Lo siento por eso- y después de un suspiro doloroso- incluso lo arruinamos para Chouji, simplemente se volvió demasiado incómodo para él tratar con nosotros porque ambos éramos igual de tercos y no queríamos estar cerca el uno del otro...pobre Chouji.

Ino asintió, haciendo una mueca al recordarlo. -Bueno, lo siento, fui muy grosera, pensé que realmente estabas durmiendo.

-Sí- resopló -No debiste ser tan entrometida.

-¡Fue muy repentino!- se defendió -¡Quería saber si realmente la amabas!

-No debí haberme enojado tanto, creo que... temía que descubrieras que todavía te amaba- se giró para ofrecerle una sonrisa triste.

Sus ojos se ensancharon para luego desviarlos, sus labios temblaban- Yo...

Shikamaru extendió su mano para rodearla con un brazo y acercarla a su cuerpo, ella comenzó a sollozar en su pecho y él presionó su mejilla en ese cabello corto que era familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo -¿Sabes? mirar mi vida una y otra vez en esta repetición me hace preguntarme si viví bien.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?- Ella olisqueó aún apoyada en el hueco de su cuello -Tu hijo es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, lo amo como si fuera mi propio hijo- extendió su mano para entrelazarla con la de él - y amo a Sai tanto como tú amas a Temari.

Continuaron así por un rato, observando la vida de Shikamaru en un nostálgico silencio.

-Mira, me di cuenta de que había algunas constantes en mi vida- dijo suavemente, señalando a una Ino más joven con una emoción desenfrenada, sus ojos centelleantes brillaban con diversión -Y uno de ellos fuiste tú- hizo una pausa- Hasta que no estuviste- La apretó con fuerza recordando la sensación de ese cuerpo más pequeño contra el suyo -Después de eso, mi vida ya no fue la misma.

Ella rozó su pulgar suavemente contra la mano de él, tratando de tragarse ese nudo en su garganta e incapaz de evitar que su visión se nublara y lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Ella soltó una carcajada -¿Estás eligiendo ahora ser honesto conmigo?- río.

Él sonrió tímidamente -Oye, no sé cuánto tiempo me queda- y se inclinó hacia ella nuevamente -Te extrañé.

-Simplemente... dolía estar cerca de ti- habló Ino y su voz se rompió de nuevo -Pensé que si me rodeaba de mi trabajo y mi familia, no tendría que pensar en ti- ella se encogió de hombros -Funcionó un poco.

-Y mírate- le sonrió de lado con orgullo -Estás aquí y eres muy buena en el.

-Tú también- dijo riendo ligeramente -Quizás demasiado bueno. Te metiste en este lío.

-¿Sería un Nara si no tuviera un Yamanaka limpiando detrás de mí?

Su mirada se suavizó -¿Serías tú si no me hicieras limpiar detrás de ti?

Compartieron una sonrisa.

-No- él murmuró -Entonces supongo que no he sido yo mismo en mucho tiempo.

Ella le apretó la mano otra vez, hundien más en la curva de su cuello debajo de la barbilla, saboreando el tiempo que le quedaba para estar envuelta en esa calidez familiar.

Observaron los recuerdos de Shikamaru de su primera como equipo y los pensamientos de Ino se desviaron hacia la copia rota en su escritorio.

-La estrellé en mi pared- dijo suavemente, rotundamente.

Él hizo una mueca de culpabilidad -¿Aun la tienes?

Resopló -Me hizo pensar ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Asuma-sensei sobre el vidrio?

-¿Apreciense entre ustedes como al frágil cristal? - dijo después de un momento de pensarlo -Algo como eso.

Ino asintió con la cabeza -Sí. El amor, las amistades, los lazos... se pueden romper para siempre en un instante si no tienes cuidado. Puedes hacer todo lo posible para repararlo pero nunca será lo mismo, como cristales rotos. Te corta en lo más profundo y dónde más te duele.

-Puede dejar las peores cicatrices-dijo Shikamaru, trazando la cicatriz larga e irregular en la palma de la blanquecina mano.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos en los de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -Pero no importa que tan rota y frágil esté la imagen o el vidrio, aún lo conservare, incluso con todas las piezas rotas.

Él le devolvió su pequeña sonrisa, dejando que el sentimiento de lo que se había perdido y lo que podría haberse sido se unieran en la sensación de ella con él ahora, de nuevo.

-E incluso con todas esas piezas rotas, aun preferiría tenerte- ella se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar sus labios suavemente contra su mejilla -No podría imaginar una vida sin ti; Entonces-ella apoyó su cabeza contra la de él, cerrando los ojos -¿Vamos a casa, no Shikamaru?

Le dio otro apretón a su mano y asintió -Vamos. 

**Notas de la autora:***al sonido de "Long KISS Goodbye" de Halcali el ending 7 de Naruto Shippuden* Un oneshot roto que llevo algo de tiempo intentando terminar, apresurado y feo, aquí lo tienen. Además realmente no se cómo salieron, tal vez otro Shintenshin porque Ino es así de genial.

**Notas de la traductora**: Realmente espero que esto les guste, nunca había traducido algo tan largo y si lo piensan bien realmente no lo es pues te deja con ganas de más pero es lo que hay, leí esto hace como un año en Tumblr y poco después lo encontré acá, lo amé demasiado y no pude deshacerme de la idea de traducirlo para ustedes.

Sin más sólo me queda aclarar que tengo todo el consentimiento de la autora para la traducción y le haré llegar sus reviews y comentarios al respecto. Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.

Dejo el link a su perfil y al fanfic original (sólo quiten espacios):

www. fanfiction u / 4210821 /uchihaotakuhime

www. fanfiction s/ 12958648/1/Broken-Glass


End file.
